CHRISTOPHER LEE LEGEND OF THE MOVIES.
To me Sir Christopher lee is a ace of the film world.It just happens to be one of our upmost throughtful,sensitive,and intelligent actors aound.an one Iconic legends and very good for what he done and achieved.His worked so hard to get where he is today no other actor can ever be so kind and considerate. actor who never judges or critise other actors/actresses performances. He is a strong determined human who loves singing if he isn't called upon to do a film, some critics over estimate this wonderful gentleman, of course there moments he has appeared in a lousy film but he always puts on a splendid performance from the part he is in.He is honest open minded soul that has been taken for granted, he did not have to prove to the cinema geeks that he is to tall or to foreign looking if the ability is there then it shouldn't be mistreated.He never gives in like so many actors today that has to use a oreacle for helping with the script that has been given to them but with Christopher has such a intellectual mind he dosen't need gadgets in front of his eyes.His mimicry is outstanding he seems to home in when it comes to speak another language or accent this talent is built in him, he frequently uses in his films, Has he and says sometimes the media don't do there homwork in other words they haven't got a clue on good information given to them they assume sometimes the wrong reasons, no doubt this irrates a fine outstanding performer.Of all the films he has appeared he likes original works like Bram Stoker this irrates him has they never use the words that has been written in a book sometimes there versions are stupid and absurb.When you grow up liking your favourite idol you do not want to let him go and choose another film star because the one you idolised for so long will always deliver good performances to there upmost abilities, Christopher has imagination,devotion,and love in his heart and hates to disappoint his fans by playing a part in a film sloppy and stupid, his character must be very astute, bright and reasonable in diverscity.as he says in one of his chat shows hosted by the late Terry Wogan if he shows in a film that he is bored the audience might get bored, he likes to add something different to show the viewers a suprise that will make them laugh and think that he has more arrows to his bow.I believe that hard work kept him going has if he did retire early he would drive him around the bend at the age of 93 when he passed away on June 7th 2015 was a great age.His friends like Boris Karloff,Peter Cushing etc knew Christopher pretty well and what type of performer he was.If you are close to him like some of his friends was they will tell you that he is deadly deriuos in his films none of this utter nonsense, you know what you have to do then you get on with it.It is now since his death that producers,directors and friends miss his presence and know that is is unstoppable with his humour and stories he used to tell them when we were at war, he has a concise memory of every detail which is very remarkable as some of us barely can recall our childhood let alone the war.His autobiography book entitled Tall,Dark and Gruesome is a wonderful title that summons up how he sees himself.A man who hides his quiet shy ways shows that anything is possible is you put your mind to it.There of course is his funny side that wit and humour pours out when you have company with him as he lets his veil down when he is hard working on a film, he has a presence that is awesome when he enters a room full of persons chattering then when they see him the sound is dead its because his appearances astound people he is great company not at all a party animal has he prefers being at home safe and sound and sit down with his favourite brand of cigars and a little drink maybe to read a book in which this book or books can help him in his films and unwind. So versatile. I do not think people realize how versatile he is, Whenever anyone was stuck,they always knew---whatever the part, most that Christopher could do it,or if he could not,they would change the writing of the part in order to get him in. Christopher, if was alive today I send you,as usual,my best affection and admiration.Sir Christopher gives greatest pleasures and satisfaction to all his fans.He is a rare gentleman to prove himself to be one of those exceedingly a rare performers whose image if not always his name has passed the bounds of show business into those of folklore and folk memory. His portrayal of Count Dracula alone has indelibly effected all subsequent interpretations of the part--whether acknowledged or not. His visage looms large in the universal language of films, which has replaced for our time the fairy tale, myth, and fireside fable of our ancestors with direct, nonverbal communications,light bouncing from a screen through the dark directly into our eyes,minds,and hearts. He has also proved himself a gentleman and a gentle man of all aspects, ben ding over backwards quite a feat at his height to help us procure photos and information.There will never be the day in films that will ever be like him or replace him.